


Lights Will Guide You Home (I Will Try to Fix You)

by WritingIsLoveAndLife



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Jace Saves Simon, Jace and Simon fall in love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potential smut in the future, Raphael Santiago is a player, Raphael Santiago is an asshole, Raphael turns him, Romance, Simon has a one night stand with Raphael, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsLoveAndLife/pseuds/WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: Simon is an NYU student and the house musician at the Hunter’s Moon when he meets Raphael Santiago, and after a passionate night together, Simon starts to notice changes in himself.Alone and confused, he seeks out Raphael for answers but learning he’s a vampire leaves him more lost than ever.Enter Jace Lightwood, who sees Simon not for what he is, but WHO he is, and as he and Simon fall in love, Simon starts to feel whole again, but with Camille and Raphael on warpath, happy ever after will not be smooth!
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lights Will Guide You Home (I Will Try to Fix You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonofHelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofHelios/gifts).



> AN: Hello again, everybody! It has been way, WAY too long, but I’m back with a new piece for the Shadowhunters fandom, which I am really excited about! This piece was requested by my very loyal reader Son of Helios, who asked for a story where Simon was turned into a vampire against his will, before meeting and falling in love with Jace.
> 
> I absolutely loved the idea, and I immediately started planning this entire story in my head but between my other writing projects and just life in general, I haven’t been able to write this piece until now. It’ll be another multi-chapter piece, so I hope you’ll all come along on this journey with me! It will be angsty, it will be action-packed, it’ll be tender and romantic, and it may even get a little sexy. We’ll see where things go, but I can promise that it will be one hell of an emotional roller coaster, so I hope you’re ready!
> 
> The title for this story comes from the beautiful song “Fix You” by Coldplay. I feel like most (if not all) of you will have heard it before, but if you haven’t, please be sure to give it a listen. It’s one of my personal favourite songs, and I feel like it really describes Jace and Simon’s relationship in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based off the books by Cassandra Clare. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Simon had been performing at the Hunter’s Moon for years. He was just a kid with a guitar when he’d first played on the small, intimate stage. It had been the happiest of accidents, actually. 

He had been caught in a rainstorm while busking on the street, and had hurried into the nearest possible establishment with his guitar case strapped across his back. Maia, the owner of the bar had taken one look at his gangly, rain-soaked appearance and assumed that he was the musical act that she’d booked for the evening.

After tearing into him for being late, she showed him to a small, cramped bathroom and despite his protestations, she gave him 15 minutes to dry off before he had to take the stage. He had been a 16-year-old who wasn’t even old enough to drink, who had never played in front of a proper audience and yet, he’d swallowed the nerves and the second the spotlight had hit him, he felt completely at home.

When he got off the stage and sat at the bar, Maia had automatically pushed a frosted glass of beer in front of him. “You certainly made up for being late. Drink up!”

Needless to say, he’d refused the drink and he and Maia had a good laugh over her mix-up. She’d gotten him a glass of water instead, and invited him to play again next week, which he agreed to do.

“You’ve got something special, kid,” she told him. “I’ve seen a lot of wannabe musicians and their guitars come through here. They never really go anywhere, but you… well, let’s just say I’ve never seen the crowd react like that, and they’re pretty tough critics.”

Simon had beamed from ear-to-ear. From that point on, he’d been the house musician at The Hunter’s Moon, and while numerous other things in his life had changed, music was the one constant.

Now he’s 21, a year away from graduating from NYU with his degree and celebrating his birthday the best way he knows how. When he’s finished his set, Maia sets a frosted glass in front of him. 

“You certainly made up for being late,” she smirks. “Drink up!”

They share a laugh over the nostalgic memory, before Simon dutifully accepts the glass. “Don’t mind if I do.”

He and Maia toast to his birthday, and he brings the beer to his lips, taking his first sip. Almost immediately, his eyes widen comically at the bitter taste. Plastering a grimace onto his face, he swallows it down. The warm burn in his throat is unexpected, and he’s not quite sure he likes it.

“Beer is overrated,” he tells Maia finally when his wit has returned to him.

“Just don’t let any of our regulars hear you say that,” she laughs. “I’ll get you some water.”

Little did either of them know how they’d come to regret that brief period in which Maia went and got him water, because that’s when  _ he’d _ sidled up next to Simon, with his suave words, and magnetic personality, and Simon absolutely does not hook up, but Raphael had been so  _ charming _ and  _ perfect _ and Simon was only human, and it had been so easy lose himself in those eyes, and those lips, and those sweet nothings that Raphael had whispered in his ear.

And when this beacon of perfection had invited Simon back to his place for a nightcap, he could only follow, saying a half-hearted goodbye to Maia as he gave himself over to Raphael’s ministrations. 

The sex had been  _ mind-blowing _ , if Simon were being honest, which he always tried to be. It had been hot and fast, desperate and unrelenting, a passionate mess of tangled limbs and guttural moans leading to a crescendo of blinding-white europhia that made Simon see stars. 

In that euphoric state, he saw Raphael’s eyes change from inky black to blood red, and felt the pleasure-pain of teeth slicing into his neck, followed by suction. 

Raphael offers up his own neck too, and Simon’s eyebrows rise into his hairline as Raphael nods at him, answering his unasked questions. Tentative and reluctant, he bites back and Raphael’s eyes cloud over in pleasure. 

Simon smirks, savouring the faint taste of copper on his tongue. Then Raphael is saying something in Spanish, and his eyes are heavy, and as sleep claims him, he feels content, satisfied. 

He has no idea that two bites, in the throws of passion will change both  _ him _ and his life, forever.

* * *

He woke up alone the following morning, feeling cheap, used and… thirsty. 

The note on the side table was cold:  _ When you wake, see yourself out and never return.  _

“What an asshole,” Simon grumbles, but he throws the plush comforter off his body anyways and slips into his boxers. He treats himself to a shower, noticing several teeth marks along his neck, and a throbbing reddish-purple bruise marring his pale skin when he looks in the mirror afterwards. 

_ A hickey,  _ his brain supplies  _ The asshole gave me a hickey. Guess I’ll have to borrow concealer from Clary again. Jesus Christ. _

He sighs, wrapping himself in a towel and makes coffee using the expensive-looking espresso machine he finds on Raphael’s kitchen counter. 

When he brings it to his lips, he expects it to quell the burning thirst in his throat, but it tastes like raw sewage, and he spits it up immediately. 

Wiping his mouth, and ignoring the still-burning thirst clawing at his throat, he composes his own note for Raphael to find later, and leaves it on the island. 

_ Raphael,  _

_ That overpriced espresso machine is either broken or a complete waste of money. Probably both.  _

_ Thanks for the giant hickey, asshole!  _

_ Love, _

_ Simon _

It’s petty, and he’s not petty but there’s a delicious sense of satisfaction at knowing that he got the last word. 

He retrieves the rest of his clothes from the bedroom, and dresses, before exiting into long corridor, and quickly finding the elevators. 

He stabs at the L button furiously, and the doors slide shut, as the elevator moves, plummeting downward. 

When he reaches the lobby, he power walks to the doors, ignoring the chime of the consierge, “Thank you for staying at Hotel DuMort! We hope you’ll come back soon!”

“Over my dead body,” he mutters

Her name tag reads, “Camille” and she gives him a knowing, sinister look that makes Simon shiver. As he steps out into the early morning sun, it feels unusually hot today, beating down on him unpleasantly, a burning sensation that matches the one in his throat. 

_ What is going on?  _ he wonders, absently as the people and places of the city pass him by on his way home, each person looking not the least bit affected as Simon feels.

* * *

Maia is a sight for sore eyes, as he steps into The Hunter’s Moon that evening, and finds an open seat at the bar. 

“Rough night, Si?” she asks, smirking as she indicates the hickey on the hollow of his throat. 

Simon blushes, covering it with his hand. “Yeah,” he agrees. “I guess it was.” 

“And to think I had you pegged as a dry, vanilla sweetheart,” Maia teases. “I’m impressed, Lewis.” 

Simon laughs as she sets a glass of water down in front of him. “He liked to bite, and I went along with it. It was hot.”

“I bet!” Maia winks. 

“Thanks for this, Maia,” Simon says gratefully. “I’ve been thirsty all day.”

Maia’s hand stills, and her voice is more serious than Simon has ever heard it. “Did you… bite him back? When he bit you, did you bite him back?” 

Simon nods, and Maia pales, all the blood draining from her face. 

“You okay, Maia?” he asks, forehead creasing in concern. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she says quickly.  _ Too quickly.  _ “I’m fine. I just… I got lost in my own head, is all. It’s nothing.” 

Simon has known Maia long enough to know it’s not  _ nothing _ but he doesn’t press her on it, taking a sip of his water instead. 

Soon, the bar is packed, and Maia is swamped, but she keeps an eye on him, looking wary, distrustful, even  _ scared _ in a way Simon has never seen before. 

As he falls asleep that night in his dorm room, he can’t help but wonder:  _ What does she know?  _

* * *

As the weeks go by, Simon deteriorates. The unending, all-consuming thirst has reached an unbearable level, and even a hint of sunlight makes it feel like his entire body is being burned from the inside out. 

So, in spite of his better judgement, he finds himself back at Hotel DuMort, in the dead of night, looking for answers.

“Back so soon?” Camille asks, cheerfully wicked. “I’m afraid dear Raphael doesn’t do repeats, but if you’re looking for a fun night, I think  _ I  _ can be a good use of your time, little fledgling.” 

Nausea bubbles up in Simon’s throat at her advance but he grits out the next words, “What did you call me?” 

“Ooh, the poor little fledgling has a bite on him,” Camille mocks. “That’ll serve you well in the future, at least. That is, if you don’t go feral and can manage to avoid the Clave.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” he questions. 

Camille still briefly, before cackling. “You really don’t know what’s happening, do you? Oh, that’s just  _ precious.  _ I’ll let Raphael explain, he’s in the penthouse. Up you go.” 

Simon runs to the elevator, and stabs the button for the top floor, rage building, both at Camille and Raphael. 

It boils over the moment he steps into the penthouse, where Raphael is fucking some guy against a window. 

Simon sees RED, and in a burst of speed that he didn’t know he was capable of, he’s on Raphael, prying him off and throwing him across the room, before turning his attention to Raphael’s frightened conquest for the evening. 

“Are you okay?” Simon asks, grasping his chin and checking his neck for the telltale sign of teeth marks. “Did he bite you?” 

The guy shakes his head. “He wanted to, though.”

Simon nods, laughing bitterly. Clearly Raphael has an M.O. when he hooks up. 

“Good,” Simon declares. “Now get dressed, and run. And no matter what you do, don’t  _ ever  _ come back here. Understand?” 

The guy nods, and hastily dresses. As Simon watches him leave, he feels proud to have stopped whatever has happened to him from happening to another unsuspecting person. 

His prideful feeling doesn’t last long, as that suave, smooth voice pierces the air. 

“You know,” Raphael growls. “It’s not polite to interrupt a meal.”

“Well,” Simon retorts. “It’s also not polite to play with your food. Besides, we need to talk.”

“Oh?” Raphael questions. “Pray tell, carino. What do we have to talk about?”

Simon stalks towards Raphael, eyes blazing. 

“You know, if you wanted another round, you could’ve just joined us.” Raphael intones. 

“FUCK YOU!” Simon screams, getting into Raphael’s face. “What the fuck did you do to me?” 

Raphael brightens. “Is that all? It’s quite simple, carino,” he says. “I turned you.” 

“Into what?” 

“Come now, carino,” Raphael tsks cruelly. “You’re smart. I’m sure you have SOME idea.”

Simon does. He’d looked it up, and it’s impossible, but it’s the only thing that makes sense. 

“You turned me into a vampire.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first piece of fanfic I’ve written in over a year, and I can’t wait to write more for you all! 
> 
> My current plan is to alternate posting chapters of this story, with chapters of my other unfinished multi-chapter work, so you’ll be getting lots of content from me in the near future! I’ll also be working on some new one-shots! 
> 
> Jace will make his appearance in the next chapter, so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> It’s so, so good to be back! As always, comments and kudos feed my creativity! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


End file.
